How to troll Educational Decree number 31
by MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Boys and girls are not permitted to be within 8 inches of each other. An idea sparked in the Weasley Twin’s heads and they turned to look at each other with matching grins of glee. "You thinking what I'm thinking Georgie" asked Fred. "I believe I am dear brother of mine" replied George. [Characters:Fred,George,Lee Jordan,Dean,Seamus,Harry,Draco,Umbridge. Ships:Deamus,Fredlee,Drarry


_Educational decree number 31:_

 _Boys and girls are not permitted to be within 8 inches of each other._

The Weasley twins initially looked up at the sign with an air of malice but then simultaneously an idea sparked in both of their heads and they turned to look at each other with matching grins of glee.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Georgie"

"I believe I am dear brother of mine"

"What!? - sure yes! I mean I don't mind kissing Dean... if I mean... if you're up for it I mean."

"Yeah sure, of course I wouldn't mind kissing you... to get back at Umbridge like."

"What the bloody fuck! No way!"

"I'll give you 5 galleons"

"... make it 10 and you've got a deal"

"You just want an excuse to kiss me!"

The next day found the twins walking casually down the fifth floor corridor towards the Defensive against the Dark Arts classroom where Professor Umbridge just so happened to have finished teaching for lunch. As said professor exited the classroom Lee Jordan came down from the divination tower on the opposite side of the corridor.

"LEE! MY BEAUTIFUL SWEET CHINCHILLA! Fred yelled.

"FRED! MY GORGEOUS GINGER BABY MUFFIN!" Lee yelled back before running towards them at a break neck pace then leapt into Fred's open arms.

"KISS ME DARLING!" He exclaimed from where he was held bridal style, in front of a mortality offended Umbridge, which Fred responded by leaned down to give him the most passionate kiss he'd ever given.

Umbridge had no choice but to stared speechless as the boys snogged furiously, their hands roaming over the others body and releasing hearty moans. A crowd had gathered to watch the spectacle, bringing on an onslaught of catcalls, helmed by George and cheered on by an army of Griffendors.

Eventually the pair stopped to breath and Fred put Lee down so that they could walk hand in hand past a gaping Umbridge.

"Morning Professor" Fred said to her with a wink. She tried to speak but all that came from her mouth a mumble of stuttering gibberish that went ignored. She looked back at the cackling crowd and gave a "humph" before walking off in a less then dignified manner.

At dinner in The Great Hall the school was still buzzing with the events of earlier and the twins received many congratulatory looks and pats on the back but all they did was smirk in return. That was nothing compared to what they had planned next.

Suddenly the Hall doors burst open with a loud bang to reveal a stressed looking Harry who walked stiffly but determinedly towards a smirking Malfoy. This quickly turned into confusion however when Harry bent down to plant a kiss on his lips which stunned the Hall to silence. Then as quickly as it began the kiss was over and Harry almost ran out of the hall, past the sniggering twins, his hair as red as a Weasley's hair.

"Draco!" Umbridge shouted from the staff table at the frozen slytherin who's face was that of pure shock.

"DRACO!" She shouted agian seemingly awakening Malfoy from his trance.

"But ... I didn't... I don't-" Draco started but he was interrupted by a screaming Umbridge.

"MY OFFICE NOW!" And with that she stormed out of the room, a feeble Malfoy following in her wake.

"And you said he wouldn't do it" whispered Fred who took 10 galleons from his brothers out stretched hand.

"Shut up"

Umbridge was at the end of her wits. She'd spent the rest of the night steaming in her office trying to deal with todays events. Unable to come to a conclusion she decided to write a letter to Fudge to see if he had any ideas for a solution but after searching for what felt like hours she found that there was no quills in her room which was bizarre as she swore that she had some in her desk this morning. Giving up she decided to go back to her classroom to see if there was any quills there but when she left her office she was greeted with the slight of two Griffindor boys making out against the wall opposite her door who were apparently to wrapped up each other to have noticed her presence.

She finally snapped.

"THAT IS IT!" She exploded, almost running in her haste to get to her room and possibly quill. A letter to Fudge and another Educational Decree already half formed in her mind.

From the end of the corridor Fred and George came out of their hiding space where they'd watched the event unfold wearing matching victory smiles.

"I believe we just broke Umbridge" Fred stated.

"Add her to the list of teachers we've traumatised for life!"

They shared a high five before walking towards where Dean still had Seamus pinned against the wall.

"That was brilliant guys. You can go back to the dorms now" Fred said to them but he went unoticed by the pair.

"Oi mate?" He asked tapping Dean on the shoulder who failed to acknowledge this and continued to shove his tongue down Seamus' throat.

"Leave them be. We all knew this was a long time coming" said George dragging his brother away from the pair "Beside you need to go and get the 10 galleons you now owe me"

"Shut up!"

 _Educational Decree number 32:_

 _Nobody is permitted to be within 8 inches of each other._


End file.
